powder keg
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: Eren blinks against the dim moonlight in the barracks, stifling an annoyed groan as he rolls onto his back. This is the second night in a row that he's been unable to fall asleep. [eremin][alpha/omega dynamics]


Eren blinks against the dim moonlight in the barracks, stifling an annoyed groan as he rolls onto his back. He pushes off his blankets gently in spite of his irritation, wary of disturbing Armin slumbering next to him. This is the second night in a row that he's been unable to fall asleep. He's hot, sweaty, and his cock is throbbing, tenting up his shorts.

Insistently.

Frustratingly.

He really should be exhausted - they had 3DMG training and hand-to-hand combat training back to back today, plus lessons. Instead, he's practically vibrating with force of the pent-up need thrumming through him. Eren rubs a clammy palm over his face with a sigh.

And to top things off, there's a strange, earthy smell in the air and every time he gets a whiff of it - which is any time he breathes through his nose - his cock throbs just that much more. God.

Eren's tried ignoring himself; he's tried thinking of the most unappealing thing he can conjure short of Titans; he's even tried laying completely motionless, hoping that sleep would claim him in the stillness. But no dice. It's a conscious effort to breathe through his mouth so as soon as he relaxes, he's aching and right back to square one.

Staring blankly at the ceiling, Eren suffers for a few more moments before deciding to just _do_ something about it. The barracks isn't his favourite place to jerk off, it's too exposed for his tastes, but Eren just can't take it anymore. He needs sleep.

_And apparently_, he thinks wryly, _this_.

With a shaky breath, he hooks his thumbs into his shorts and pulls. The fabric is damp where the head of his cock presses against it and the slide of it feels good as he drags it slowly off his hips, ever conscious of the blonde next to him.

He gets a hand around his cock and fuck, he's so hard. He's not sure it's ever been this big, this thick before. A jolt of pleasure bolts through him and he sucks in a deep breath, then freezes, heart suddenly pounding.

Next to him, Armin makes a small sound and shifts in his sleep, unconsciously scooting closer to Eren before turning onto his belly. Eren watches, at once both wary and enraptured. He stares at Armin for a long moment, waiting to see blue eyes crack open sleepily and catch him in the act.

But they don't. Instead, Armin snuggles deeper into his pillow, blonde hair fanning out over it and his cheeks. His lips part as he lets out another soft sigh and his tongue darts out to involuntarily to wet his lips. Seeing that, Eren's cock twitches in his hand and he sucks in a sharp breath through his nose.

Shit. The earthy smell in the air has intensified, washing over him like it's right on top of him. Eren rubs his palm over the head of his cock, smoothing the thick, pearly liquid gathering there over his shaft before stroking it from base to tip. His hand finds a rhythm of its own accord and his breath puffs out hotly as pleasure radiates out from his groin, coiling delicious and heady through his veins. He holds his breath against a moan, his hand stuttering when Armin shifts just that much closer and mumbles sleepily.

He's hit with a fresh wave of lust that leaves him trembling, gripping his dick with increasingly slick fingers, and suddenly it dawns on him. It's Armin. The scent that's been settling thick in his nostrils, driving him absolutely crazy, is none other than the blonde slumbering peacefully beside him. The revelation knocks the air out of him like one of Annie's swift kicks as his eyes sweep over Armin's form, taking him in.

The blonde is flushed all over, every inch of his exposed skin a dusty pink in the moonlight. Eren tugs on his cock faster, acutely aware that he's gone from simply jerking a quick one out to full-on masturbating over his best friend. Who happens to be emitting an aura akin to pure sex, a fact that may be neither here nor there, because he could still stop, turn over, and look the other way.

He could. He _should_. Yet Eren doesn't, opting to turn on his side toward Armin, so he can continue watching him without craning his neck. Sweet pressure builds at the base of his cock and he desperately wants to rock into his own touch, so close to the edge, but he can't risk it. He's got no way to explain this should Armin wake and ask. Hell, he barely understands what's happening himself.

So he holds himself as still as he can save for his hand, biting his lip as his muscles quiver with each stroke. He feels like his control is slipping, his heart thumping loud in chest as desire threads through his body, bubbling hot under his skin.

_This is crazy. This is crazy._

It's all he can think through the haze that's settled over him.

Armin shifts again, letting out a deep, erotic hum against his pillow and Eren loses it right then, unable to stop the jerk of his hips as he comes, painting his fingers a sticky white. He melts against his sheets with a satisfied sigh, all of his previous tension leaving his body like water down a drain.

"Eren…?"

Eren's eyes shoot open at the call of his name - when had he closed them? - and Armin's looking right at him, eyes bleary with sleep but still clearly focused on him. Or rather, focused on the hand that's still wrapped around his softening cock.

_Oh, fuck._


End file.
